I dare you
by tootapanga 1
Summary: one shot about the team being stuck in some Gou'lds basment and playing truth or dare, the original SG team, based probably around S5-7 not really important, just for fun, please R&R :D


'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Are we gonna die?'

'Nah Daniel'

'Daniel raised his eyebrows 'Sure?'

'I'd never let you die'

Daniel chuckled 'really?'

'Well you know not for real anyway'

'Sir?'

'Carter'

'How do you suppose we get out of this?'

'Oh I don't know' Jack huffed 'isn't that your area of expertise?'

'Im not sure this time' she sighs.

'Look if you don't have anything positive to contribute then don't...contribute'

'O'Neill'

'What?'

'I believe we are going to die' Teal'c informs him.

'What did I just say?' Jack snaps.

'Guys, not again' Sam whines.

'You know maybe this is why they're doing this' Daniel decides.

'Doing what?' Sam inquires.

'You know tying us up, neutralizing us leaving us here for days alone, just the four of us'

'Daniel...what are you on about?' jack questions.

'Trying to make us argue...divide us, you know' Daniel shrugs.

'Oh that...yeah maybe' jack agrees.

'Indeed, I believe so, although a useless tactic' teal adds.

'Useless?' Jack questions.

There was silence for a few moments.

'Truth or dare?' Daniel decides.

'Oh Daniel c'mon' Jack spits.

'I haven't played that since high school!' Sam smiles.

'What is truth or dare?' Teal'c questions.

'It's a game, where you choose to tell a truth or accept a...'

'It's a lame Childs game' Jack fills in.

'There are many strange earth customs' Teal'c decides.

'Ok, I'll take one' Sam declares.

'Ok truth or dare?' Daniel smiles.

''obviously truth seeing as were tied up' jack groans.

'Are you volunteering Jack?' Daniel smirks.

'Indeed' Teal'c nods.

'Shut up, I was just making a point, carters up' he decides.

'Ok...truth' she smiles.

'Oh umm...first kiss?' Daniel suggests.

'Oh that is such a lame question' Jack states.

'Stop ruining the fun' Sam scolds.

'Oh c'mon some poor guy from school in the back of your dads car, or his dads car which is wo...'

'Who said it was a boy?' Sam asks.

*silence*

Oh ok share' Jack decides.

'Alana, I was six' she confesses.

'No it has to be a first real kiss' Jack interrupts.

'Do you wish to take part in this game now?' Teal'c asks.

'Shut up' jack mumbles.

'Seriously Sam?' Daniel asks.

'Ok Jonas' she admits.

'As in Jonas with the god complex?' Jacks questions.

Sam nods.

'How unpleasant' Teal'c remarks.

'Really? He was your first?' Daniel questions.

Sam nods.

'Seriously? But you were like...older' Daniel continues.

'Yeah I was a bit of a geek in school' she admits.

'Were there no...Daniels at your school?' Jack asks.

'Sir?'

'Hey we were all thinking it' he defends himself.

'Honestly what did you ever see in him?' Daniel contemplates.

'Sam shrugs 'nothing really, he told me that I was in love with him so...'

'Daddy issues?' Jack asks.

'I don't know' she thinks.

'Rhetorical, that was, I just couldn't ever imagine kissing that guy' Jack decides.

'Well to be fair, I never initiated a kiss; I just kinda went along with whatever was expected'

'That's not like you Sam' Daniel decides.

'Yeah well, I was young...naive, it was flattering you know, before I found out he was a controlling jerk' she decides.

'Wait...'Jack laughs.

'What?' Sam questions.

'You never initiated a kiss with Jonas?'

'Sam shakes her head 'why?'

'And he was your first kiss?'

She nods.

'So that means the first kiss where you kissed someone...was me?' he decides.

*silence*

'Ha! That great!' he says victoriously.

'I thought you couldn't remember that?' she groans.

'Well if I didn't that would make your first kiss Narim...which is kinda sad'

Sam glares at Jack 'what's wrong with him.

'Nothing it's just the guys a bit of a dweeb'

*Sam's glare intensifies*

'Well seeing as you have so much to say about this, why don't you share your first?' Daniel asks.

'Ah, Cathleen Stuart, at the cinema, opening night of planet of the apes, our eyes met over a bucket of popcorn, it was magic' Jack reminisces.

'Teal'c...yours?' Sam asks.

'Dreya'c, on the day of our union' he tells them.

'What about you Daniel?' Sam asks.

'Seriously? I don't know, I think it was Maureen Harrison, but the whole school seemed to think that id kissed heaps of girls by then so I cant really remember if she was my first or she's just the first I remember...I think...nah she was my first' he decides.

'I thought you were a geek?' jack questions.

*Daniel blinks*

'Weren't you?'

'I guess, but girls still used to try and kiss me...I guess it was probably for dares, I didn't mind though' Daniel shrugs.

*Jack laughs*

'What's so funny?' Daniel barks.

'Jonas? Really?'

'How is that funny?' Sam whines.

'I fail to see this humour also' Teal'c agrees.

'I dunno, just didn't think you'd be that kinda girl'

'What kinda girl?' she snaps.

'I dunno that kind' Jack shrugs.

'Oh jack Cathleen Stuart really? Daniel sighs.

'Daniel' Jack glares.

'What?' Sam asks.

'I'm warning you'

'Cathleen Stuart is his cousin' Daniel states.

'She's my second cousin ok, and I didn't know that at the time'

'You kissed your cousin?' Sam giggles.

'Second ok' he snaps '...isn't it someone else's turn anyway?'

'I believe major carter should ask the next question' Teal'c clarifies.

'Jack...ever kissed a guy?' she asks.

'Daniel!' Jack spits.

'You kissed Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c questions.

'No I was you know, I can't believe you told her!'

'I didn't' Daniel whines.

'Wait...you have?' she asks.

'What? No' Jack states.

'Oh, this is great' Sam chuckles.

'I didn't deliberately' Jack states.

'Tell us about it' she laughs.

'it was nothing, we were drunk I was confused, really drunk and I don't know what I was doing but he had to look at me and start talking and somehow...I really don't know how it happened, but I'm telling you I was spewing for a week after' Jack states.

'Well unlike some I hadn't drunk myself into a stupor and I was still able to speak' Daniel snaps.

'Wait you kissed Daniel...for real?' Sam says.

'Shut up' Jack snaps.

'Ok you turn sir' she says trying to hold in her laughter.

'Ok...um, best friend ever...Sam?'

'Daniel' she says without thought.

'Ok that hurts, you didn't even have to think about it...Daniel?'

'The three of you'

'Pick one'

'I cant...you...no Sam...Oh but Teal'c, no Sam...Ah I don't know.

'Well I was thinking about saying you but think I'm gonna go with Teal'c now'

'Perhaps we should pick people not currently present?' Teal'c asks.

'Yeah good idea ok you first big man' Jack questions.

'Master Brata'c' Teal'c answers.

'Sam?' Jack nods.

'Janet' she says.

'Daniel?'

'Uhh...I didn't have one'

'C'mon Daniel' jack sighs.

'Uhh, umm, Skaara and I used to spend allot of time together' he shrugs.

'Oh...mine is um, oh everyone loves me' jack smiles 'Ok T man, its bout your turn.

'What is the moment, if definable when you first felt like you belonged somewhere?' Teal'c asks.

'Deep' Jack contemplates.

'That's a good one' Sam thinks aloud.

'Probably when I first held Charlie' he answered.

*silence*

'yeah mine is one night on team night, you guys were making Cassy watch star wars Janet and I were in the kitchen making dip, and I kinda just thought, yeah I could do this, we belong here, like this, it just felt right' Sam explained.

Teal'c smiled widely.

'What?' Sam asks.

'I believe this is when I felt I belonged also, on this very same night' Teal'c added.

'Daniel you?' Jack asked.

'Nah, it's stupid' Daniel shook his head.

'c'mon, mine was lame' Sam encouraged.

Daniel sighs 'you know the time I died'

'Witch time?' Jack asks.

'The third time, the one on Skaara's ship, the death gliders and the staff blast...'

'Yeah' they all agree.

'When we all got back and I walked in and you guys were all happy to see me and jack called me space monkey that was my moment'

'Really, we'd been together like a year and a half by then it took you that long to feel like the family?' Jack asks.

'I guess' he decides.

'Yeah...I get that' Sam decides.

Ooh, my turn, oh favourite baddie?'

'Should you bother while were sitting in Mo'lac's basement?' Sam asks.

'Humour me' Jack states.

'Umm, you know it was Aphopis' she states.

'Lord Zuppachna' Teal'c answers.

'Senator Kinsey' Daniel states.

'He's not a Gou'ald'

'He's a bad guy' Daniel argues.

'True, Ba'al' jack reminisces.

*Mo'lec walks in ranting about killing them*

'Hey sir?' Sam asks.

'Yeah?'

'Time for a dare?'

'Sure' he sighs 'you know I can never pass one up.

'I dare you to survive and save us all'

'Great, you know how hard that one's gonna be?' he sighs before pulling his hands out of the rope and starting another epic battle.


End file.
